Seeking Forgiveness
by Forever A Fool of Fortune
Summary: Allan wants to be forgiven. All Will wants is to be left alone. WillAllan, spoilers for Walkabout


Seeking Forgiveness  
Summary: Allan confronts Will once last time before they go to battle.  
Genre: Angst/Romance  
Disclaimer: Owned by BBC and Tiger Aspects.  
Spoilers: Second Series, most spoilers for Walkabout  
Rating: PG/ PG-13  
Characters/Pairing: Will, Allan, Will/Allan.  
Word Count: 789  
Author's Note: ...I love me some Will/Allan angst. Y/Y?

Allan caught up again with him in the armoury. Will hardly looked up from sharpening his axe as he heard the solid sound of Allan's footsteps walking toward him, he heard it even through the roaring in his ears of the blood as he prepared to fight, the anxious talking and chattering of the people, too young, too old, to fight all around him.

"Are you going to force me to speak with you again?" Will asked, his throat constricted, as he fought to get the hateful words out of his throat when all he wanted to do was hold Allan against him and run from the fighting that he knew would happen there, run and run and never look back.

"I'm not forcing you,"

"And yet you're still here," Will spit out, turning from Allan and shoving his axe into its sheath behind his back.

Allan laughed softly, and Will could just imagine him striding after Will as Will nearly ran away from him. "There's no where else I can be, alright? Look, I'm not being funny, but we could die here, right now."

"We could die any day, Allan," Will muttered out of the corner of his mouth, going to a random empty bit of corridor where he could find some peace from the fear of the people and the blood pounding in his head.

"And that's why I'm trying to seek your forgiveness."

Will rubbed his face in his hands and turned to look at Allan, his expression hollow, Allan's hopeful. "Forgiveness?" He asked quietly, his voice sounding monotonous and dead. "Forgiveness? Allan, you sold us out for money, blood money! We trusted you explicitly and you betrayed us to the other side! How could I forgive that?"

"Because I've been trying to help,"

"Of course you have," Will growled, pushing his forehead against the stone of the castle, letting the cold seep into his skin and try and calm his fraying nerves.

"I have!"

"Tell me, Allan. Tell me what you've done that would make you even think that we would condescend to let you back into our gang. We're good, remember? Don't know what you're thinking that we would just readily let you back in."

"I told you already, alright?"

"Then tell me the truth now!" Will roared, wincing as he heard his voice echoing through the stone corridor, and the sound of drums from Prince John's incoming army pounding along with the blood.

Allan put his hands on his hips and stared at Will as he broke down, clutching onto the wall. "I never told Gisborne or the Sheriff about our hide out."

"Good for you," Will spit out, groaning.

"I never told them about Marian being the Nightwatchman."

"Would you like a reward?"

"I didn't keep the money I was given,"

"How noble,"

"And I never _ever_ did this with anyone else but you," He grabbed Will's shoulder roughly and flipped him around, forcing the younger man's head down so they were nose to nose, and kissed him once gently.

Will stayed still for one moment before wrapping his long arms around Allan's shoulder and brought him closer, kissing him with everything that he had. Allan backed him up until his back slapped against the cold stone he had just taken solace in, the axe binging and grinding against the rocks. They clutched desperately to each other, living the moment like it could be their last. And it could.

It was Allan who eventually pulled away first, his lips swollen and numb from the strength of the kiss, if you could even call if that. It was more like the collision between two lost lovers, the strength of their lust and love overwhelming each other so much that it was hard _not_ to simply attack.

"Am I forgiven?"

"You know you're not," Will murmured, panting heavily, reaching up to brush his fingers against his swollen lips. "Not by Much or Little John, certainly not Robin."

"What about you? What about Djaq?"

"You never needed her forgiveness," Will told him, holding Allan's head in his palm, running his fingers over the smooth and silky locks, "she had forgiven you from the very first moment."

"And you?"

"I'm here with you, right now, aren't I?"

"I thought I had forced you."

"I've forgiven you."

"Then now I have no fear that I will be harmed in the amazingly stupid act I'm going to do." With a quick laugh, an old Allan laugh, he bolted out of the corridor and out of the castle, screaming through Nottingham, ignoring Will bellowing in protest for him to stop and come back to him.

Prince John's Calvary was coming, and they better be ready.

Allan was.


End file.
